


Take My Sweets

by kimashlip



Series: Dreamland [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Jinsol is a Gryffindor too, Yerim is a lil Gryffindor, lipsoul, oec family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimashlip/pseuds/kimashlip
Summary: Jinsol and Yerim spend their Halloween night together and they met a gorgeous vampire in red.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Dreamland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971043
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Take My Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this short one-shot because Halloween is coming and I'm bored. Happy reading, everyone
> 
> And just a little reminder, this year is the same as when Yerim entered kindergarten. So basically, a year after they met.

Aside of not celebrating her own birthday every year, Jinsol was also not a type of person who celebrates Halloween. Although she was always willingly and brightly giving chocolates to the kids who were knocking on her door back when she was still in New York, Jinsol never appreciated nor thinks about the essence of the creepy yet full of sweet treats holiday. Call her boring but she really doesn’t celebrate these kinds of season aside of New Year and sometimes Christmas.

“Pfft- why would I celebrate those holidays? Every day is just a normal day.” She used to tell those words to herself before.

But this year, she’ll spend her night outside and joins her daughter walking around the neighborhood. Her words turned into the opposite side after she met Jungeun and Yerim the previous year.

“Every single day is a special day.” Her daily thought every time she woke up in the morning now.

And honestly, she finds it cute every time her child walks into their neighbor’s patio and knocks on the doors before screaming a loud “trick or treat?!” when the entrance opens. Everyone loves the bubbly child and Jinsol can spot the wide smiles on people’s faces when they see a mini Hermione with two pigtails and a wand in her right hand in front of their house. The adorable child deserves to receive lots of treats that night.

“Yerimie, how’s our Halloween tour so far?” Jinsol asks after her child waved to an elderly neighbor who gave her a pack of gummy bears.

Both Jinsol and Yerim leave and then they start their journey back to their house. It’s getting late now and Jungeun will definitely nag at them if Yerim reach midnight.

“My bag is getting heavy, Bruni.” Yerim pouts to her mother who also dressed like her. White silk polo tucked in her black trousers, a red necktie around her collar and a red long robe topped everything. Jinsol is also a Gryffindor like her child.

Yerim kept persuading, insisting, and reminding her parents that she wanted to dress like her favorite character from her favorite series on Halloween, which is tonight. She also asked Jinsol to buy her a small beaded bag and so here it is, full of different kinds of sweets. The author could never resist her child’s wishes, especially if Yerim uses her adorable puppy eyes, and she even bought a costume for herself to match Yerim after seeing her cute plea.

The mother carries her child carefully before landing a soft kiss on Yerim’s forehead. “Maybe it’ll be better if Bruni carries you while you’re carrying your beaded bag, don’t you think, little witch?” Asks Jinsol and the child grins before nodding.

Yerim hugs her beaded bag and tells her mother some stories about what happened to her favorite series Harry Potter, making Jinsol listen intently and react every time the kid acted exaggeratedly. Raising her wand, letting out some spells which always ended up with twisted pronunciations, and doing different kinds of face expressions, they spent their fifteen minute walk like that until they reach the front of their house.

“Here’s our last station, Ma’am.” Jinsol playfully announces and the little witch squirms in her arms excitedly.

The mother stops her steps in front of their house’ front door and she carefully puts her child on the floor, letting Yerim do her usual way of knocking. Slamming her palm for few times and shouting “knock knocks” and also “alohomora”, the door finally opens, revealing a stunning brunette in her red dress and looking like a vampire with fake long bruise on her left eye.

“Wow.” The word came out from the two witches and Jungeun chuckles upon receiving the expected reaction.

She changed her usual clothes into a red dress and then she put her hair into a high ponytail before putting some make ups and fake long bruise to add her simple yet elegant costume. She also wears boots with heels to match her vampire outfit.

Jungeun hoped her girls will love her surprise- and well she obviously succeeded.

“Hi, what brings you to my humble abode, little witch?” Jungeun asks to Yerim after lowering herself to match her daughter’s height.

Yerim gawks at her mother for a while before she responds. “Hello, do you want some chocos?” The child asks.

Both Jungeun and Jinsol widen their eyes upon hearing their daughter’s question and their expression turns into a frown.

“Baby, you’re the one who supposed to ask for sweets.” The taller mother says, reminding Yerim.

“She’s so beautiful, she deserves my sweets.” Yerim replies while staring at Jungeun and before trying to open her beaded bag then lifts it up in front of her mother in front of her. “Here, Mrs. Vampire. Take all my sacrifice.”

The amazed raven watches her wife blinks and her lips turns into a huge amazed smile when Jungeun finally woke up from her trance.

“Oh.” The only word Jungeun can let out before smiling widely and hugging her adorable daughter. “Thank you so much but you can keep your chocolates and candies, darling.” She says to her child in her embrace.

“But… let’s share! We can also include Bruni.” Yerim insists and the parents just let out their chuckles before nodding.

“Sure, baby. That’s a great idea.” Jungeun says before slowly standing up and carries her daughter. “Hi. Happy Halloween, Ma’am.” She greets to her wife Jinsol playfully.

The raven just nod before engulfing the younger and their child into a tight hug, staring at Jungeun’s red orbs- contacts-, “You look so gorgeous. Bite me later.” Jinsol whispers to the brunette’s right ear, earning a smack from the frowning vampire.

“Shut up, Jung.” Jungeun rolls her eyes before turning and enters their house.

“Hey, I’m a Kim now. Still not used to it?”

Well honestly, the lawyer is still not used to their new status and still digesting the fact that she’s now married to Jung -or Kang or whatever her maiden surname, the most important thing now is that she’s a Kim now- Jinsol. It’s been a month or so since their unforgettable wedding, but Jungeun feels like she’s still at the cloud nine.

The woman dressed in vampire like costume puts her child down before telling her to go to living room and Yerim obliges. After seeing the little girl sit on the carpet and play with their puppy, Jungeun turns to her wife who followed her inside and locked their front door.

“To be very honest, I still can’t believe we’re married now.” She confesses to Jinsol while wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck.

Furrowing her eyebrows before chuckling, Jinsol uses her right hand to fix the few strands of Jungeun’s hair and puts it behind her wife’s left ear. “I also can’t believe that you’re my wife now, Attorney Kim.” Jinsol says softly, too soft that Jungeun can barely catch her words. She studies the brunette’s face, even though she memorize every single detail of it already including the tiny mole in Jungeun’s right cheek, and she swears internally that her wife is blooming every passing day.

The brunette leans in to put her head on her wife’s shoulder before she hums. “Thank you.”

“Huh? Thank you for what, baby?” Turning her head to look at Jungeun, Jinsol slightly tilts her head.

“For marrying me, I guess?”

Jungeun thanks all of Gods above for giving her Jinsol. Didn’t expect that she’ll have her own love story and find her true love. Jinsol is a gift. A gift that makes her believes in love again. She also thanks the certain raven for that.

“I’m afraid your thank you is not enough.” Jinsol jokes and Jungeun raises her eyebrow before nodding.

“Tuck our daughter to sleep and I’ll bite you after then.” Jungeun whispers seductively and before she knew it, her wife already carries Yerim to her bedroom, too eager to bath their daughter and bring her to her dreamland.

The brunette just shakes her head, following her wife to their daughter’s room as she admitted to herself that this is the most memorable Halloween for her so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so in this story Lipsoul is already married, huh? I wonder how Jinsol made Jungeun say yes and I do. Kkkk
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! : ]


End file.
